The New Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher
by Colonel-Tavington's-Lady
Summary: Sesto anno. Sara Haliday, proveniente dalla scuola di Durmstrang, si trasferisce in Inghilterra e comincia il suo sesto anno nella scuola di Hogwarts. Questo anno non sarà tranquillo, ma agitato da un nuovo insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure che
1. Capitolo 1:Il Nuovo insegnante di Difesa

Capitolo 1 Il Nuovo Insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure  
  
Nonostante Sara fosse di origine britannica, i suoi genitori, che lavoravano al Ministero della Magia nell'ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale, erano stati trasferiti per lavoro nella Germania del Nord. Sara aveva trascorso l'infanzia in Inghilterra, nel Surrey, ma ad undici anni era giunto il momento di trasferirsi. La ragazza aveva studiato fino a sedici anni a Durmstrang, si era fatta degli amici ed era diventata popolare, con brillanti voti a scuola, ma proprio a quel punto il datore di lavoro dei suoi genitori li aveva trasferiti di nuovo in Inghilterra, di nuovo nel Surrey.  
  
Sara era una ragazza aperta ed estroversa, sempre molto allegra, ma quel trasferimento così improvviso l'aveva turbata. Le sarebbero mancati i suoi amici, lo sapeva. Ma era anche curiosa: alcuni suoi amici più grandi, che avevano partecipato al Torneo Tremaghi due anni prima, le avevano raccontato che Hogwarts era meravigliosa, e lei era impaziente di vederla. Per di più, non era comune conoscere la locazione di ben due scuole di magia, poiché si tende sempre a mantenere il segreto. Lei sarebbe stata una delle poche a conoscere sia i segreti di Durmstrang che quelli di Hogwarts.  
  
Il primo settembre, Sara prese il treno dalla stazione di King's Cross, attraversando il muro con il suo carrello. Era arrivata cinque minuti in anticipo, così ebbe il tempo di trasportare i suoi bagagli all'interno del treno e cercare uno scompartimento libero. Appena ebbe preso posto, si voltò verso il finestrino, e osservò con la coda dell'occhio i vari studenti salutare i familiari e salire sul treno con i relativi bagagli. I suoi genitori non erano potuti venire: erano occupati al lavoro, quel giorno.  
  
Sara si sentì un po' sola: tutti sul treno sembravano conoscersi, o almeno avevano con loro qualche animaletto che gli tenesse compagnia. Il suo gatto, Bubble, era morto l'estate prima, affogato nello stagno del giardino. Per Sara era stata una tragedia: le faceva compagnia da dieci anni. Era stato difficile riprendere la vita senza di lui, le mancava molto. Però almeno quando stava in Germania aveva i suoi amici ad aiutarla: Betty, Stacey, Paul e Croc... la sua vecchia compagnia, il gruppo con il quale in genere usciva. A Durmstrang, con un permesso speciale ottenuto dal terzo anno, si poteva visitare la vicina cittadina di Blackhole, ed era lì che di solito si incontrava con i suoi amici. Era fantastica, ma aveva saputo che c'era un paesino grazioso anche vicino ad Hogwarts: l'affascinante, pittoresca Hogsmeade. Sara era impaziente di vederla, così come era impaziente di conoscere o almeno vedere da lontano il famoso Harry Potter. Tutti ne parlavano, aveva fatto cose straordinarie in ogni suo anno ad Hogwarts, ed era anche uno degli studenti più brillanti. Sara cominciò a preoccuparsi per i propri voti: erano sempre stati ottimi, e si domandava se il cambio di scuola ed insegnanti avrebbe cambiato le cose. Sperò di no.  
  
Le case di Durmstrang erano diverse da quelle di Hogwarts. Anzi, Durmstrang non ne aveva proprio, di case: ogni tanto gli studenti venivano divisi in gruppi, ma solo occasionalmente, per il resto la divisione maggiore era quella per classi. Invece a Hogwarts c'era una cosa molto più affascinante, chiamata Smistamento: indossavi un Cappello Parlante all'inizio dell'anno e quello ti leggeva nel cuore qual era la casa più adatta per te, e lì venivi posto. Sara, essendo entrata ad Hogwarts in circostanze speciali, aveva fatto lo Smistamento per corrispondenza, un procedimento che, secondo ciò che aveva detto il saggio preside Silente, non succedeva da mezzo secolo: semplicemente, un giorno le era arrivata una lettera che le diceva che era divenuta una Grifondoro. Sara ne era felicissima; Grifondoro era la casa di Harry Potter il quale, avendo anche la sua stessa età, sarebbe stato in classe con lei. Sarebbe stato impossibile, nei due anni che avrebbe trascorso ad Hogwarts, non rivolgergli la parola almeno una volta.  
  
Il treno si mosse, il viaggio cominciò. Ben presto il paesaggio che scorreva dal finestrino non fu più quello della stazione di King's Cross, ma la splendida, verde campagna inglese. Sara appoggiò la testa al finestrino, domandandosi quanto sarebbe durato il viaggio. In Germania bastavano tre quarti d'ora per arrivare a Durmstrang, ma aveva sentito dire che invece per arrivare ad Hogwarts occorrevano diverse ore. Sbuffò e chiuse gli occhi. Detestava i viaggi lunghi, per di più quando era così stanca. Si era dovuta svegliare alle dieci, il che non era certo un'ora tarda, ma paragonata all'ozio estivo, era comunque una levataccia.  
  
Ricomincia la scuola, dovrai farci l'abitudine a svegliarti presto, mia cara, si disse. Tuttavia, con la fronte appoggiata al finestrino vibrante, le palpebre le diventarono pesanti. Stava per cadere in un sonno di piombo, quando la porta dello scompartimento si aprì con un rumore secco e Sara aprì gli occhi e voltò la testa.  
  
Sulla soglia c'era un uomo, e questa fu la prima cosa a soprenderla. Non credeva che l'Espresso di Hogwarts ospitasse qualche adulto, a parte il macchinista. Almeno, l'Espresso di Durmstrang trasportava esclusivamente studenti.  
  
L'uomo indossava una lunga cappa nera, foderata di rosso sangue. Aveva lunghi capelli biondo platino, e due occhi azzurri estremamente glaciali. Le sue mani erano coperte da guanti neri e teneva un lungo bastone nella destra, il cui pomolo era una testa di serpente argentata con smeraldi al posto degli occhi. La prima impressione che Sara ebbe di lui fu quella di un uomo ricco, potente e... malvagio. Non sembrava affatto una brava persona, anzi. Era quel genere di uomo pronto a tutto pur di ottenere ciò a cui mirava. Quel genere di uomo che nessuno vorrebbe mai incontrare sulla propria strada...  
  
Tuttavia, Sara era una ragazza educata, e non si fece prendere dall'improvviso timore per lui. Anzi, gli sorrise cordialmente e gli disse:  
  
«Buongiorno, signore. Ha bisogno di qualcosa?»  
  
Un angolo della bocca dell'uomo si piegò in un ghigno ben poco rassicurante, che fece correre i brividi su per la schiena di Sara.  
  
«Stavo cercando uno scompartimento libero. Immagino non le dispiaccia che mi sieda qui» disse quello, avanzando senza aspettare una sua risposta e sedendosi nel posto libero di fronte a lei.  
  
La sua voce era come Sara se l'era immaginata: glaciale, pungente, in perfetta armonia con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio. Tuttavia, osservandolo, Sara dovette ammettere che aveva un certo fascino. Sì, con quell'aria da cattivo era sicuramente attraente, senza contare che era proprio un bell'uomo. Ma non smise di farle paura.  
  
«Si accomodi pure» mormorò, anche se ormai il suo consenso era superfluo e suonò davvero stupido dal momento che lui era già seduto.  
  
Pensando che fosse giunto il momento per le presentazioni, Sara gli porse la sua mano e balbettò:  
  
«Uh... io... mi chiamo Sara Haliday»  
  
I suoi occhi si posarono su di lei e si fissarono nei suoi con uno sguardo bramoso che le fece di nuovo correre i brividi su per la spina dorsale. L'uomo porse la mano guantata e si presentò:  
  
«Lucius Malfoy»  
  
Sara strinse la sua mano per un tempo interminabile. Lui continuava a guardarla negli occhi in un modo che a lei non piaceva per niente, e intanto la presa delle sue dita si faceva sempre più forte. Ad un tratto lei diede uno strattone e ritirò la mano, quasi spaventata. Lo vide ghignare con la coda dell'occhio.  
  
Quest'uomo non mi convince affatto, si disse, impaurita.  
  
E poi, il nome Malfoy le aveva richiamato qualcosa alla memoria. Che Lucius Malfoy lavorasse al Ministero? Che avesse avuto qualcosa a che fare con i suoi genitori?  
  
«Ho già sentito il suo nome» disse, senza riuscire a tenere a freno la sua curiosità «Per caso lavora al Ministero?»  
  
«Un tempo avevo dei contatti» rispose lui, con un tono quasi annoiato «Ma ho avuto dei... ehm... problemi lo scorso anno e ormai mi tengo lontano da lì» diede in un piccolo sbuffo ironico «E comunque non ne ho certo bisogno»  
  
Sara si domandò che genere di problemi avesse potuto avere un uomo così composto e potente. Decise di non indagare, ma gli chiese:  
  
«Posso chiederle perché sta andando ad Hogwarts?»  
  
Lui tornò a guardarla ed alzò un sopracciglio: «Non è evidente?»  
  
Sara si morse il labbro inferiore ed alzò le spalle: «Cosa?»  
  
Lucius sospirò spazientito e guardò fuori dal finestrino: «Ho ottenuto la cattedra che l'anno scorso era di Dolores Umbridge»  
  
«Io ero a Durmstrang l'anno scorso» replicò Sara «Cosa insegnava questa Umbridge?»  
  
«Non è di Hogwarts, miss Haliday?» la voce di Lucius si era fatta sgradevole, il suo tono molto meno rispettoso.  
  
«Sono originaria inglese, ma ho vissuto gli ultimi cinque anni in Germania» rispose lei, turbata dal suo cambio di atteggiamento.  
  
«Mi domando se c'è possibilità che io conosca i suoi genitori» disse Lucius in tono vago, alzando un sopracciglio.  
  
Sara alzò le spalle: «Me lo domando anch'io. Lavorano entrambi nell'ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale, al Ministero»  
  
«Haliday, ha detto? Credo si averli sentiti nominare» rispose Lucius con scarso interesse «Maghi purosangue, immagino, mmm?»  
  
Sara lo guardò stringendo gli occhi. Non le era mai piaciuta la discriminazione razziale del sangue dei maghi. Un mago era un mago, sia Purosangue che Mezzosangue. Quest'uomo cominciava davvero ad irritarla...  
  
«Sì, siamo un'antica famiglia di Purosangue» ribattè, il tono leggermente più acido «Altrimenti immagino che avrebbe cambiato scompartimento...?»  
  
«Immagino di sì» rispose lui senza la minima esitazione «Finalmente, da quest'anno in poi potrò trattare a modo mio i Mezzosangue che studiano ad Hogwarts»  
  
Sara lo guardò disgustata, senza riuscire a credere alle proprie orecchie.  
  
«E che cosa glielo fa credere?»  
  
Gli angoli della bocca di Lucius si piegarono in un ghigno sinistro. Sara rabbrividì impercettibilmente.  
  
«Sono l'insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure» rispose, gli occhi scintillanti «Il che significa che sarò anche un suo professore, miss Haliday»  
  
«Difesa?» domandò Sara, sbalordita «A Durmstrang avevamo "Arti Oscure"... non so nulla di difesa»  
  
«E' una delle materie più importanti del programma» disse Lucius in tono freddo. I suoi occhi vagarono deliberatamente sul corpo di lei, prima che dicesse: «Forse... è il caso che le dia qualche lezioncina privata, miss Haliday?»  
  
Sara rabbrividì di nuovo. Come diavolo si permetteva?  
  
«Credo... che riuscirò a recuperare da sola, grazie, signor Malfoy» replicò lei, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
Lucius ghignò di nuovo mentre tornava a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Sara avrebbe giurato che, tra sé e sé, lui avesse sussurrato:  
  
«Vedremo» 


	2. Capitolo 2: Brividi e Lacrime

Ai miei lettori... ehm... al mio unico lettore:  
  
TurkishAngora, grazie infinite x il tuo commento!!! Spero ke la storia continui a piacerti! ^_^ Bacioni!  
  
ATTENZIONE: Questo capitolo contiene rape, "stupro". Se siete impressionabili, non leggetelo.  
  
Capitolo 2 Brividi e Lacrime  
  
«Oh, non di nuovo!» imprecò Sara, mentre la cartella si apriva con uno strappo e i libri le cadevano per terra, cospargendosi di inchiostro nero e rosso.  
  
Era passata la prima settimana di scuola, ed il ritmo delle lezioni era diventato serrato. Il sesto anno si prospettava duro. Sara aveva conosciuto molte ragazze simpatiche: le sue compagne di dormitorio l'avevano presa in simpatia, ed ogni volta si offrivano di aiutarla nel conoscere nuova gente. Sara divenne molto amica in particolare con Hermione Granger, uno dei Prefetti di Grifondoro. Era la studentessa migliore della scuola, molto astuta, determinata e intelligente. Sara le aveva chiesto aiuto per Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e lei le dava ripetizioni ogni volta che ne aveva tempo. Le prime tre lezioni di quella materia erano state terribili: Lucius Malfoy l'aveva interrogata senza sosta su incantesimi di difesa dei quali lei non sapeva nulla. Sara era furiosa: sapeva che lui lo faceva apposta per pregarlo di chiederle ripetizioni, ma lei non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Il problema rimaneva che se lei avesse continuato ad andare tanto male, in quella materia avrebbe preso dei voti bassissimi fino alla fine dell'anno. Così, già dalla prima settimana di lezioni lei aveva iniziato a studiare sodo: Calì Patil, un'altra ragazza del suo dormitorio, le aveva persino regalato i suoi vecchi libri di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, cosicchè lei potesse leggere e studiare quanto loro avevano imparato nei precedenti cinque anni. Hermione l'aiutava con i compiti in particolare: Sara ne riceveva in genere il doppio o addirittua il triplo perché, secondo Lucius, "non riusciva a stare al passo con la classe". Sara detestava quell'uomo e lo temeva, ma non era la sola. Solo i Sepreverde sembravano entusiasti dell'arrivo di Lucius Malfoy nella scuola. Tralaltro, tra i Serpeverde c'era proprio il figlio di Lucius, l'affascinante ma crudele Draco, una copia perfetta del padre. Si diceva che Lucius lo favorisse sempre. Nel frattempo, nonostante fossero passati solo sette giorni, Sara aveva più volte rischiato di rimanere in una stanza sola con Lucius: ogni volta se la cavava per il rotto della cuffia. Non sapeva cosa volesse quell'uomo da lei, ma sicuramente provava un desiderio carnale molto forte per quella sua allieva in particolare. Sara lo detestava, nonostante non potesse negare neppure a se stessa che avesse un certo fascino. Comunque, aveva paura di rimanere da sola con lui. Secondo lei, lui sarebbe stato capacissimo di molestarla, Sara non lo avrebbe escluso. Il glaciale desiderio che covava nei suoi occhi azzurri era preoccupante: la faceva tremare di paura. Arrivata al primo week-end ad Hogwarts, Sara si era trovata a temere la settimana successiva, poiché avrebbe dovuto subire altre tre lezioni con Lucius: non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo.  
  
Quel pomeriggio, lei avrebbe dovuto studiare sodo, probabilmente fino a tardi come al solito. L'incidente della cartella, il secondo in sei giorni, l'aveva colta nel percorso per la biblioteca, dove Hermione la stava aspettando per studiare. Seccata, pensando che non poteva perdere tempo, si chinò in fretta per raccogliere tutto e portarlo tra le braccia, quando le giunse una voce da dietro.  
  
«Lascia che ti aiuti»  
  
Il cuore di Sara accelerò il battito sentendo una voce terribilmente simile a quella di Lucius. Pensando vagamente che il corridoio era affollato di persone e che quindi lui non avrebbe potuto farle nulla, voltò lo sguardo solo per trovarsi faccia a faccia con Draco, il figlio di Lucius.  
  
Come il padre, era estremamente bello. I capelli, non lunghi come quelli di Lucius ma comunque considerevoli, erano tirati indietro scoprendogli del tutto la fronte ampia e pallida. I suoi occhi erano sul grigio, ma ugualmente gelidi. Sulla lunga divisa nera di Hogwarts che indossava, spiccava il simbolo della casa di Serpeverde.  
  
Sara deglutì. Non aveva mai parlato a Draco Malfoy, nè lui le aveva mai rivolto la parola. Ora invece, lui era lì davanti a lei e la stava aiutando. Agitò la bacchetta un paio di volte, cosicchè i libri si pulirono dall'inchiostro, le boccette di ricomposero e ritapparono, la borsa si riparò e tutto vi tornò all'interno.  
  
Sara alzò gli occhi su di lui: «Grazie» mormorò.  
  
Forse non tutti i Malfoy sono uguali, si disse, sollevata e colpita allo stesso tempo.  
  
Lui le sorrise prima di pergerle la mano: «Sono Draco Malfoy. Probabilmente conosci mio padre»  
  
Sara annuì: «Certamente. Il mio nome è...»  
  
«Sara Haliday» la interruppe lui «Lo so. Mio padre parla molto di te»  
  
Sara deglutì e aggrottò la fronte: «Davvero? Mmm... e cosa dice?»  
  
«Dice che non sei molto abile nella sua materia» disse Draco con un ghigno.  
  
Sara si sentì imbarazzata. Inoltre stava anche facendo tardi per studiare.  
  
«Ci sto lavorando» disse, issandosi la cartella sulla spalla «Bè, Draco. E' stato un vero piacere conoscerti, perdonami ma ora devo andare»  
  
«In realtà...» disse lui, fermandola e prendendola gentilmente ma saldamente per un braccio «Volevo invitarti a Hogsmeade il prossimo finesettimana. Ti andrebbe?»  
  
Sara fu presa in contropiede. Prima che potesse rispondere, lui le sorrise e disse, senza la minima traccia di imbarazzo: «Molto bene, Sara. Ci vediamo, allora»  
  
Detto questo, sparì per il corridoio, dopo aver raggiunto i suoi scagnozzi Tiger e Goyle. Sara fu sul punto di chiamarlo indietro, ma alla fine cambiò idea. Magari non sarebbe stato male uscire con lui, era davvero un tipo interessante.  
  
Correndo, si diresse alla biblioteca, impaziente di informare Hermione della novità. La trovò seduta al loro solito tavolo, china su una complicata mappa stellare. In genere, mentre l'aiutava a studiare Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, si portava dietro i propri compiti per avantaggiarsi.  
  
«Ciao» la salutò Sara, mentre si sedeva.  
  
Hermione alzò gli occhi: «Oh, ciao. Come mai ci hai messo tanto?»  
  
«Ho avuto un piccolo incidente» disse Sara con un sorriso «E poi è arrivato Draco Malfoy...»  
  
Mentre le raccontava dell'invito di Draco, Hermione strabuzzò gli occhi, dimenticando persino di completare la sua mappa, nel frattempo. Quando Sara ebbe finito di parlare, disse mordendosi il labbro inferiore:  
  
«Sai, fossi in te sarei un po' dubbiosa» ammise, esitante «Ma ti piace davvero?»  
  
«Non lo so» rispose Sara, colta sul vivo «Ma tanto vale tentare, no?»  
  
«Oh, immagino di sì» borbottò Hermione, tuttavia non sembrava molto convinta «Ma non devi fidarti di Draco Malfoy. E' un bastardo, come suo padre»  
  
Sara chiuse gli occhi. Odiava sentire parlare di Lucius Malfoy.  
  
«Suo padre lo è senza dubbio» mormorò «Ma magari Draco è diverso»  
  
«Tu non lo conosci» ribattè Hermione convinta «E' uno sporco calcolatore. Ed è strano che abbia chiesto a te di uscire, di solito lui sta con Pansy Parkinson, una Serpeverde»  
  
«Io ho intenzione di conoscerlo meglio prima di giudicare» disse Sara convinta «In fondo, per inserirmi bene devo fare conoscenza un po' con tutti, no?»  
  
«Immagino di sì» sospirò Hermione «Adesso però togliti Draco dalla testa. E' ora di studiare»  
  
Ma nonostante Sara cercasse di concentrarsi il più possibile, la sua mente restò ferma su Draco per tutto il week-end.  
  
*****  
  
Il lunedì mattina, con il riprendere delle lezioni, ripresero le preoccupazioni di Sara riguardo a Lucius. Quel giorno avrebbe avuto ben due ore da trascorrere ad imparare la Difesa contro le Arti Oscure con lui, e lei sapeva che l'avrebbe tormentata come al solito.  
  
A colazione si accorse che lui, dal tavolo degli insegnanti, la guardava fisso, e si sentì piuttosto nervosa per tutta la durata del pasto. Non mangiò molto, e non riuscì a distrarsi granchè neppure con l'arrivo della posta. I suoi genitori le mandavano i loro saluti, e le chiedevano come stesse andando la scuola. Sara pensò depressa che avrebbe dovuto raccontare loro dei disastrosi risultati che stava ottenendo in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ma al momento non se la sentiva. Decise che avrebbe buttato giù una risposta per loro durante il pranzo, qualche ora più tardi.  
  
Divinazione, la prima ora della mattinata, trascorse divinamente. Sara riuscì senza problemi a leggere la mano di Seamus Finnigan, un compagno di Grifondoro, riuscendo a guadagnare cinque punti per la sua casa. Il suo buonumore non si era ancora guastato quando si sedette, nell'ora successiva, al suo banco nell'aula di Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Il professore era già in classe quando la scolaresca entrò. Li attendeva seduto alla cattedra, e nonappena Sara mise piede nell'aula, sentì i suoi gelidi occhi posarsi immediatamente su di lei.  
  
La lezione cominciò e andò avanti in maniera spaventosa. Lucius rivolgeva domande esclusivamente a lei, che con le sue risposte goffe e insicure riuscì a togliere a Grifondoro ben quindici punti. Il suo morale cadde a terra, e trascorse gli ultimi cinque minuti a desiderare ardentemente che la campanella suonasse.  
  
Quando finalmente questo accadde, Lucius si voltò dalla lavagna e posò gli occhi su Sara.  
  
«Per la prossima volta voglio che studiate il capitolo due del vostro libro, che ne facciate il riassunto e svolgiate un tema lungo un rotolo di pergamena sui metodi che il Ministero sta adottando nella lotta contro le Manticore. La signorina Haliday svolgerà lo stesso tema, ma di una lunghezza pari a quattro rotoli»  
  
Sara lo guardò con rabbia. Era inutile: nonostante stesse studiando così duramente, non riusciva proprio a venire a capo di quella materia. Quattro rotoli di pergamena! Sarebbe stato impossibile, avrebbe dovuto cominciare da quello stesso pomeriggio. E pensare che aveva anche una mappa stellare da completare per Astronomia e un breve tema per Pozioni, più il capitolo da studiare sulla Pozione Polisucco! Avrebbe fatto le ore piccole quella notte, lo sentiva. E tutto per colpa di Lucius.  
  
«Avanti, Sara, vieni, o faremo tardi a pranzo» le sussurrò Hermione, mentre si avviavano all'uscita dell'aula.  
  
«Eccomi» rispose Sara, issandosi la cartella sulle spalle e sbrigandosi a seguirla, ansiosa di mettere più distanza possibile tra lei e Lucius.  
  
Ma ad un tratto lui la chiamò indietro.  
  
«Signorina Haliday, si fermi un attimo»  
  
Sara sospirò nel sentire la sua voce fredda. Disse a Hermione: «Ti raggiungo dopo» , quindi si voltò e prese a camminare attraverso l'aula deserta in direzione di Lucius.  
  
Lui la guardava con la solita occhiata scaltra che tanto le faceva paura. D'un tratto si rese conto che era in una stanza sola con lui, la cosa che tanto aveva temuto. Cercò di non perdere la calma. Cosa poteva farle, in fondo?  
  
In un lampo, Lucius tirò fuori la bacchetta dal suo bastone (Sara fu sorpresa che la tenesse lì) e con un gesto fece chiudere di scatto la porta in fondo all'aula. Sara sobbalzò, mentre il cuore le iniziava a battere all'impazzata.  
  
«C-cosa vuole da me?» domandò, senza riuscire ad impedire alla sua voce di tremare.  
  
«Appoggia la cartella a terra» ordinò lui, aggirando la cattedra e avvicinandosi a lei «Non sarà una cosa tanto breve»  
  
Sara rabbrividì mentre lo guardava negli occhi e obbediva. D'un tratto lui si avvicinò talmente tanto a lei che Sara riuscì a sentire il suo odore di uomo traspirare dalla lunga cappa che indossava.  
  
Una mano di lui viaggiò sino al viso di lei e lo accarezzò delicatamente. Sara non riusciva a muoversi, era come ipnotizzata dal suo sguardo. Deglutì e cercò di dire qualcosa, ma le parole non vennero.  
  
«Sicuramente...» cominciò lui, gli angoli della bocca piegati in un ghigno malefico «Tutti quei compiti devono essere molto pesanti per te...»  
  
Lei non capive dove lui volesse arrivare. D'un tratto, sentì una delle sue mani percorrerle la schiena e scendere, fino a toccarle il sedere. Lei si mosse istintivamente, ma lui la trattenne ancora più stretta e la strinse a sé. Lei fu spinta a contatto con il suo petto e si ritrovò con il viso appoggiato sul suo mantello.  
  
Lei cercò di liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma fu inutile.  
  
«Mi lasci» mormorò, impaurita e impotente contro di lui.  
  
Lui sogghignò, mentre la sua mano le stringeva un gluteo con maggiore forza. Sara avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di andarsene via da lui.  
  
Sentì le labbra di lui sfiorarle l'orecchio e sobbalzò, ancora premuta contro il suo petto.  
  
«Se mi facessi qualche servizietto, mia cara, tutti quei compiti potrebbero sparire» le sussurrò malevolo, un ghigno nella voce.  
  
Lei rabbrividì violentemente, e cercò di allontanarsi da lui ancora una volta, ma non ebbe successo. Lui era troppo forte.  
  
«Non... capisco... di cosa... stia parlando...» balbettò lei, sull'orlo delle lacrime «Mi lasci andare, subito»  
  
Lui rise di nuovo, freddamente, e tornò a sussurrarle all'orecchio: «Sono convinto che ti piacerebbe alleggerire il peso di tutti quei compiti, non è vero?»  
  
«Lei è pazzo» disse lei con convinzione, rinunciando al tentativo di allentare la sua presa.  
  
La mano di lui si alzò, ma solo per cercare la sua gonna e infilarsi sotto, per passare sotto la sua leggera bianchieria intima e sulla viva pelle del suo sedere. L'accarezzò morbosamente, mentre lei rabbrividiva, senza riuscire a credere a cosa stesse succedendo.  
  
D'un tratto, lui ritirò la mano e allontanò Sara da sé, tenendola però per i polsi cosicchè lei non potesse fuggire. Sara fu terrorizzata dallo sguardo di folle desiderio nei suoi occhi.  
  
Lui la portò verso il fondo della stanza, dove la sbattè contro il muro violentemente. Sara gridò per il dolore, nella speranza che qualcuno potesse sentirla e venire ad aiutarla. Lucius le immobilizzò le braccia sulla testa e la guardò negli occhi.  
  
«Sara... questo sta per succedere, non è possibile evitarlo» le disse freddamente, mentre lei lo fissava sconvolta «Ma... esistono due modi in cui può succedere. Se tu farai la brava bambina, io cercherò di farti meno male e potrei anche toglierti quelle scomode pergamene in più per il tuo tema. Ma se tu cercherai di combattermi, allora... allora cercherò di farti ancora più male e i rotoli del tuo tema saranno il doppio. Cosa ne dici, tesoro?»  
  
Lei guardò nei suoi occhi e vi scorse solo crudele lussuria. Lei aveva solo sedici anni, come poteva farle questo? Perché proprio a lei, perché non voleva lasciarla in pace? Cercò inutilmente di scappare, ma era impossibile. La sua presa su entrambi i polsi di lei era saldissima, e tanto forte da lasciarle un livido doloroso. Inoltre, il corpo di lui aderiva al suo, schiacciandolo contro la parete. Sara sentì l'erezione di lui premerle tra le cosce, e questo la spaventò. Tuttavia, non esisteva modo per evitarlo. Così, Sara, seppure contro ogni buon senso, smise di dimenarsi e respirò profondamente.  
  
Le labbra di lui si piegarono in un ghigno crudele.  
  
«Brava ragazza» commentò, prima di lasciare i suoi polsi solo nella sua mano sinistra mentre con la destra le alzava il viso.  
  
Sara fu costretta a guardarlo negli occhi, quegli occhi gelidi e freddi, senza pietà. Lui avvicinò il viso a quello di lei e posò le labbra sulle sue, in un bacio profondo e forzato che le tolse il fiato. Lui fece entrare la sua lingua nella bocca di lei, e lei si sentì percorrere dalla nausea nel gustare la sua bocca. Ben presto la mano di lui volò ai bottoni della sua divisa scolastica e li sbottonò velocemente, esponendo la sua camicetta bianca. Continuando a baciarla, Lucius aprì anche quella e fece scivolare il suo seno nudo fuori dall'ormai ampia scollatura del suo vestito aperto. Sara tremò violentemente nel sentire la mano di lui accarezzare i suoi seni, a turno, giocherellando con i capezzoli e facendoli divenire eretti.  
  
Le labbra di lui si staccarono dalle sue, per abbassarsi a baciarle il collo. Sara pensò che forse la presa sui suoi polsi era diminuita ora che la sua attenzione era altrove, ma si sbagliava. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di distrarsi da quello che Lucius le stava facendo.  
  
«Per favore» mormorò, allo stremo delle forze e sull'orlo della lacrime, ormai «La supplico. Non faccia altro, mi lasci andare»  
  
Lucius non rispose, anzi le morse il capezzolo destro in segno d'avvertimento. Lei gemette per il dolore e non disse altro.  
  
Sara sentì il suo fiato caldo accarezzarle il seno in contemporanea con le sue labbra bollenti e bramose, mentre la sua bocca affamata si modellava sui suoi capezzoli, a turno, leccando e mordendo, facendola gemere per il dolore. Non poteva muoversi, non aveva modo per difendersi da lui. E lui le stava facendo male...  
  
La sua mano scese, fino ad infilarsi sotto la sua gonna, strappare la sua biancheria intima e gettarla altrove. La guardò un attimo negli occhi con uno sguardo di gelida soddisfazione, mentre lei sentiva le sue parti più intime esposte alla fredda aria del castello, e soprattutto, ai suoi occhi crudeli. Rabbrividì, per la paura di ciò che lui stava per farle e per la consapevolezza che non poteva fare nulla per evitarlo, se non sottomettersi a lui.  
  
Le labbra di Lucius si piegarono in un ghigno sinistro mentre la sua mano accarezzava la liscia pelle delle sue gambe e saliva, fino ad incontrare il punto d'incontro delle sue cosce. Sara chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare a ciò che le stava succedendo o, ancora peggio, a ciò che stava per succedere. Senza preavviso, lui infilò un dito in lei con una mossa decisa. Sara aprì gli occhi di scatto, sobbalzò, gemette: non aveva mai provato una sensazione del genere prima. Tutto il suo corpo si tese, come improvvisamente schiavo di quell'unico dito che l'aveva toccata nel punto più delicato del suo corpo mai violato prima.  
  
La soddisfazione nel vederla reagire in quel modo accese gli occhi di Lucius Malfoy con una luce di orgoglio selvaggio e incontrollato. La paura di Sara crebbe, insieme ad una strana eccitazione della quale il suo stesso corpo pareva essere diventato partecipe. Lucius mosse il dito leggermente, avanti e indietro, su e giù e tutto il corpo di Sara rispose con una scossa di eccitazione. Anche la sua mente sembrava stesse per abbandonarla, lasciandosi andare all'impossibile, ovvero al desiderio fisico che stava provando...  
  
Il primo dito fu seguito da un secondo, quindi da un terzo. Le leggere spinte di Lucius si facevano via via più consistenti, veloci, turbinose... Sara aveva gli occhi chiusi e gemeva, incapace di trattenere la soddisfazione fisica che lui le stava creando... Eppure, nei reconditi della sua mente, aveva ancora tanta paura e avrebbe desiderato con tutto il cuore andarsene via da lui, per non vederlo mai più...  
  
D'un tratto, tutto cessò. Lucius ritirò la sua mano di scatto, le alzò la gonna del vestito con una mossa decisa, arrotondandogliela intorno alla vita cosicchè lei fosse completamente scoperta davanti a lui. Appena lei tentò di chiudere le gambe per impedirgli di vedere, lui la spinse contro il muro con il peso del suo corpo, e le tenne le gambe aperte puntandoci contro le ginocchia. Sara sentiva la parte più intima del suo corpo appoggiata alla fredda e uniforme stoffa dei suoi pantaloni, premuta contro la sua erezione già visibile anche se ancora coperta dalla cappa. Senza aspettare oltre, Lucius si slacciò i pantaloni con una sola mano, liberando la propria erezione. Il cuore di Sara aumentò il ritmo, sempre più terrorizzata dalle sue mosse. Sara voltò la testa, serrò gli occhi chiusi: non voleva vedere, non voleva...  
  
Sentì la punta della sua virilità posarsi sulla sua entrata. Prima di spingere in lei, lui fece viaggiare la sua mano all'interno delle sue cosce, per prepararla a riceverlo. Sara tremava sempre più violentemente, da capo a piedi.  
  
«Signor Malfoy...» mormorò, tentando di fare un unltimo tentativo «Vi scongiuro. Io non ho mai...»  
  
La mano di lui viaggiò alle sue labbra, posandovi sopra un dito.  
  
«Non costringermi a farti del male» sussurrò minacciosamente al suo orecchio «Stai buona»  
  
Sara cercò disperatamente di prepararsi al suo ingresso in lei, ma non era possibile. Ad un tratto sentì la dura erezione di lui spingere in lei, ed entrare di qualche centimetro. Sara serrò le labbra nel tentativo di non gridare, mentre il dolore cominciava a farsi sentire.  
  
Lui attese un secondo o due prima di spingere di nuovo, entrando quasi per metà. Sara si sentiva sempre più scomoda, quella situazione le faceva sempre più male... lui era così forte, lei così fragile. Ad un tratto l'erezione di lui trovò un punto di resistenza: la delicata membrana della sua verginità. Senza alcun riguardo, lui spinse più forte e la ruppe al primo tentativo, strappandole un grido di dolore. Calde lacrime cominciarono a scorrerle sulle guance al pensiero che lui la stava violentando: lacrime di impotenza, di totale incapacità di cambiare qualcosa.  
  
Dopo quella forte spinta, lui spinse di nuovo, più forte. Il corpo di Sara si irrigirì, incapace di concepire altro dolore, stringendosi intorno alla sua avanzante erezione. Il dolore aumentò.  
  
«Non combatterci contro» le sussurrò lui all'orecchio «Lascialo andare a fondo, rilassati»  
  
Sara non era mai stata meno rilassata in vita sua. Fece un respiro profondo e tremante, cercò disperatamente di seguire il suo consiglio. Riuscì a rilassare i suoi muscoli quel tanto da consentirle di allentare la stretta delle sue cosce, permettendogli di andare più forte senza incontrare altra resistenza.  
  
Le sue spinte aumentarono, andarono sempre più dentro di lei. Sara non riusciva a credere che lui in quel momento fosse dentro il suo corpo, eppure lo sentiva, provava il dolore che lui le stava provocando con le sue spinte senza riguardo.  
  
Il ritmo di lui si faceva sempre più veloce e violento. Le sue spinte erano scandite dal rumore della testa e della schiena di Sara che battevano contro il muro, sempre più velocemente... le lacrime della povera ragazza aumentarono, mentre desiderava che tutto finisse al più presto.  
  
Ad un tratto, una strana sensazione la colse mentre Lucius tirava indietro la testa e gemeva tra i denti serrati, gli occhi chiusi. Sara avvertì qualcosa di caldo sprigionarsi in lei, e capì che doveva essere il suo seme. Provò un senso di nausea incontenibile, era certa che se avesse avuto qualcosa nello stomaco lo avrebbe vomitato tutto addosso a lui.  
  
Imrpovvisamente, lui uscì da lei e si riallacciò i pantaloni, guardandola con freddezza ma senza lasciarle andare le mani. Si avvicinò a lei e la baciò sulle labbra, profondamente, colmandola del suo desiderio. Lei tremò ancora una volta, e lui le lasciò finalmente andare i polsi.  
  
Con esitazione, Sara si abbassò la gonna e si riallacciò la camicetta alla bell'è meglio, poiché le sue dita tremavano ancora troppo violentemente da consentirle di centrare ogni bottone con la rispettiva asola. Si riallacciò anche la divisa, senza alzare lo sguardo su di lui nemmeno una volta. Con la coda dell'occhio vide le sue mutandine strappate abbandonate a qualche metro più in là, ma non osò andare a recuperarle. Lui era ancora davanti a lei, anche se leggermente più lontano, di circa un passo di fronte al suo corpo.  
  
Lucius allungò una mano verso di lei e le accarezzò le guance bagnate di lacrime con un dito. Lei non si mosse, nè osò guardarlo in viso. Non avrebbe voluto vedere mai più quei suoi occhi freddi e malvagi...  
  
D'un tratto le sue carezze cessarono e lui mosse qualche passo lontano da lei, volgendole le spalle. Recuperò la sua bacchetta e fece sparire le sue mutandine pronunciando la parola Evanesco. Sara non protestò. Lui aprì la porta con un altro gesto di bacchetta usando la formula Alohomora, quindi si voltò verso di lei e le disse:  
  
«Bene, miss Haliday, sembra proprio che il suo tema sarà lungo solamente un rotolo, come quello di tutti gli altri. E' stato un piacere»  
  
Lei raccolse la sua cartella e se ne andò di corsa senza nemmeno salutarlo.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
